User talk:Rainlegs
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriorcatclansrp Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Rainlegs page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Autumnrose (Talk) 23:09, May 21, 2011 Hey Rainlegs! Thank you soo much for joining your a good friend! I'm going to go and join yours right now!! (: Autumnrose! 23:14, May 21, 2011 (UTC) YA sure thing!!! (: Autumnrose! 17:08, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey Rainlegs do you have any ideas for this wikia?? Thanks!! (: Autumnrose! 19:00, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Hahahahha thanks!! (: Autumnrose! 19:04, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Good job with Reedstar's mate's page! It looks good! Autumnrose! 19:27, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh and do you know how to make the character boxes for the cats? If so then can you them forr... Ysoltstar Agateblaze Anglewing Sapphireshine Hey Rainlegs(: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Hey Rainy!!!!!!!! AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Wazz up?!?!?! (: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Ya... Nadda in a hotel... ya wanna role-play wit me and snape? AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Hahaha NO they are not! Hahaha i've been trying to explain that to her but......(: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Hahaha yes PLEASE! I've been wanting to but i'm such a marshmellow! Haha(: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Hahaha ya!! I A BIG FAT MARSHMELLOW(: Ok well what clan do you want to roleplay in? K maybe u could make one in AutumnClan cause me and Snape both have cats in there (Could you make a tom and she-cat cause we don't have a lot of toms) AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose KK! (: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose U still on? (: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Yay! Well things are starting to heat up in AutumnClan! (: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Heck ya he is! (: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Haha yep....(: We can also roleplay in The wind Chasers if you have a cat there (but if you don't you can make one but try to make a tom cause again we don't have any toms) AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose KK(: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Hey Rainy! You on???? (: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Hiya(: U on? AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Hey Rainy! I was wondering if you would like to be an admin? (: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Hahaha ok! That's good(: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Srry... Hey Rainlegs..... I'm so srry that i'm getting you to do this but.... I need the rest of the PirateClan cat's pages made, if it is too much work for you to do then of corse you do not have to do it! I would do it but i'm about to leave and i need them done as soon as possible. Also if you will make the pages (again you don't have to) then can you post a picture of the cat and the real person? I'm so srry i'm making you do this, and you don't have to! Thanks......... AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Me back....(: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Hey Rainlegs **is tired** what's up? On the 4th they were firing freaking fireworks when it wasn't freaking allowed! ahhhh........ **so tied** AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Hi Rainlegs! Rose told me to tell you that she is going home form the nationals and she won't have internet in her house for about 3-5 weeks and you and Rainwillow are in charge of the wiki while she's gone. [[User:Firestream12|☆'FIRE'STREAM☆]]Catz Rule! 04:23, July 17, 2011 (UTC) oh okay ill fix it right now The Moose Has Spoken 17:10, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi Rainlegs! I saw a page for a gathering and was wondering when the gatherings are. [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 01:03, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi Rainlegs, I just joined this site and I was wondering if you could make my cat, Violetfrost, a page? Thank you! Violetfrost neither can live while the other survives 16:39, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Can I join winterclan as a silvertabby queen with dark blue eyes? My kit is Gravelkit.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 15:57, July 29, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker i was giving them to meh friends sorry O_O MsdsGoGo Mario! 00:08, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, i wont use them again. Cheesywhale123 15:35, August 4, 2011 (UTC)Cheesywhale123 Rainlegs can you unban Sky's I.P. address because Umbrafan8 was her friend who was pulling a prank on her and you banned her so Sky's banned too because they used the same I.P. address. Thanks! [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 18:39, August 4, 2011 (UTC) It is okay that i changed the names of riverkit, eclipsekit, and graykit to paws? In the allegiances they are apprentices. kk thanks. Cheesy!!!!!! Warriors rules!--Cheesywhale123 02:24, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Rainlegs,how do you make those info boxes with the color and stuff? Can you tell me how because I want to use those on another wiki. ThX! [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'STREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 20:34, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh,that's ok. Do you know who made them and can you ask them to make some for me?? Thanks!! [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'STREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 06:14, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Rainlegs! please tell me you're on cause i'm so bored!Spottedstar42Am I Crazy or am I just Insane?? <3 04:10, August 23, 2011 (UTC) awesome! How did you do that?Spottedstar42Am I Crazy or am I just Insane?? <3 04:15, August 23, 2011 (UTC) i don't like the color pink, and rainfacestar thinks i'm a zombie o_0Spottedstar42Am I Crazy or am I just Insane?? <3 04:21, August 23, 2011 (UTC) awz, don't leave:'(. And the whole zombie thing is a long story... VERY long story... anyway, I might not be on until late tommorow but I will be on!Spottedstar42Am I Crazy or am I just Insane?? <3 04:25, August 23, 2011 (UTC) I did not joke. I was not on chat at the time. Firestar does not like me because i told rainfacestar that fire said she hated rain, and she thinks i am a tratior. Thanks, Cheesy!!!!!! Warriors rules! 20:02, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Rainy(: Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS Hahaha! Yeah, i can't wait! I get internet on wednesday!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I finally don't have to come to the library for wifi(: Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS Oh, well Rain does cuss often...I'll be awaiting til' they return, but I know that there has been an on-going argument between Rain and Spotz. Thanks for letting me know. :) Silverflower ...the flower of the heart 21:52, September 4, 2011 (UTC) sig request Hello! I happen to think you are good with signtuaresXD. I want a signature so it has some fancy writing (idk any kinds of text so you can choose) where it says "Leaflove". Can the "Leaf" be red and the "love" be blue. Then can there be smaller words after it that say "Gotta Love Leafpool <3" in purple?1leafpoollove 14:03, September 6, 2011 (UTC) hey rain it's spotz, jus tnot logged in. i'm not leaving this message because i want to find the loophole in the ban or something, i just wanted to leave this message and was too lazy to log in and go to a different wiki (XD). I saw some of those comments on rainface's wiki, and that was harsh... Something tells me she was hard to deal with. anyway, i thought you were on so i came to leave a message on your talk page. if you want to reply, just put it on User Talk:Spottedstar42 and i'll just check it XP. see ya -Spotz hey...I'm backXP. And there is a small loophole, your ip address is only blocked for one day, then you could create a new account and still edit. But I don't like breaking rules, so i thought it would be better to wait out my ban instead of creating a new account. and when Rain comes back I hope she's not still mad at me, but eveyone else seems to have forgiven me..-Spotz 02:23, September 7, 2011 (UTC) i follow the rules cause I'm awesome XP- Spotz Thanks Thanks for letting me know. I wanted to show Ms ds nerd and Rainfacestar the pics on their talk page, on the Warriors Wiki, but they just got deleted and became red links. So I posted the picture on my profile here. I wasn't aware of that rule. Sorry about that! :) Silverflower ...the flower of the heart 11:01, September 7, 2011 (UTC) What Happened? So what happened? Chat Mods. I had an idea for chat mods. We could have 3 and I'll make a blog for it. Sounds good? ♥Sheriff Firestar Strikes Again!!!♥I'll get you BlueOrca!! *waves fist*WHY MUST THE GOOD DIE YOUNG?!?!?!?I GOT BLUEORCA! *Handcuffs!* YAY* Category:Signature 20:08, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok i appointed you one of the chat mods! K? Haha, your welcome, your just really good at enforcing the rules(: Ya the rules you did are great! (: Hey Rainy, if your not busy can you get on chat cause i want to talk to you about rowan (Firestar) cause im a little confuzzled....... Ya, srry i'm getting on right now! (: AutumnyGive faith a fighting chance... hey, i deleted some of Shellshore pics, tell me if i need to delete more!SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:56, September 18, 2011 (UTC) i'll rp Shadekit!SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:31, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Wow, Thanks Rainy! Ya, it looks awesome(: AutumnyGive faith a fighting chance... can i rp Shadekit?SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:39, September 22, 2011 (UTC) alright. Whats up with Springclan, it wouldn't let me post!SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:21, September 22, 2011 (UTC) chat :P (P,S, moon just told meh rainy already left D:) Lucky! Hai! I wove you! :3 *wugz* 00:15, September 24, 2011 (UTC) rainy? you alive? i'm bored and alone:'(Spottedstar, Spotty, Spotz Call meh Fatso for all I care 03:51, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi & Help Hi I'm DJCandyBud or DJ for short. This is a roleplay site yes? I'd like to know how I can roleplay here. DJCandyBud 05:25, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay, can I post it on your page? If yes the information is here: clan = SummerClan, family information = (does it have to be other cats in the rp? If yes I don't really know other cats, so unknown), and description = ginger tabby she-cat. Is this okay? DJCandyBud 02:15, October 6, 2011 (UTC) hey rainy. did you see bluedawn's blog? she took that WAY calmer than i expected. I TOTALLY thought she was going go around swearing... anyway, do oyu want to join the Loudkit's Journey Home as a loner who helps them home to the WindChasers?Spottedstar, Spotty, Spotz Call meh Fatso for all I care 02:23, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh yes! Cats name is Gingerfroth DJCandyBud 02:27, October 6, 2011 (UTC) can i please creats Easterclan and lead it?!SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:33, October 15, 2011 (UTC) k, but can u hold the postion in Eastrclan if we have one for me?SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 15:59, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Ya that's fine(: BOO! It's Rose! Be warned, I might put deathberries in your candy... hey, can u tell spotz that u reserved the spot as leader in easterclan for me?SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 14:21, October 22, 2011 (UTC) there's no need to tell me, i just found out. she coulda just told me instead of leaving twenty or so messages everywhere, i'm always on unless i'm working or i'm sleeping :PHave a Spotted Halloween! :|= Human Brains, nummy! 15:05, October 22, 2011 (UTC) founder hey, rainlegs, read these comments. silverw says that you told her you were the founder of this wiki o.oWooooo! Fear me! Why you ask? Because I'm SPOTZ! 01:14, October 31, 2011 (UTC) old enemy... new FRIEND? Bluesky1's on this wiki now. He convinced me to him a chance, but dont ban him unless he vandalizes. I think maybe we should give hima second chance... he's not as bad in real life. and please, don't ban him unless he does something bad. I'm very nervous on this ban, because if hes banned, i'm banned, and i'm not only additaced, but i am on day 35 out of 60. I will hate you forever if you make me have to start over that badge *glares* :P (o, and he's 13 now, I kinda lied cause I was angry at him before. but when he joined he was only 12. so there's no need to ban him for the age limit thing as he is within the age limit now.)Wooooo! Fear me! Why you ask? Because I'm SPOTZ! 09:12, October 31, 2011 (UTC) from Spotz hey, rainylegs. I have two points to bring up with you; 1: did you know Ivy started a project:charart? I'm cheesed off about it because everyone agreed to it (including rosey), so she started it, but I didn't get a say in it because i was gone when she put it up. I had gotten an opinion in, I would have agreed, but I still feel cheesed off that no one cares about my opinions. 2: I wanna make everyone a 'surprise', adn i'm going to start with yours. Can you give me a describtion of your character? (rainlegs, of course)Spottedstar hearts all her bffs!! 20:35, November 7, 2011 (UTC) ps: i'm getting really good at making original signatures! I would make them MORE original, but i'm lazy :P k, thanks!Spottedstar hearts all her bffs!! 04:07, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:Images well, you should delete it, but only after you warn the other person first. that would seem kinda mena if you just reandomly deleted one of their images :P Hopefully, now there is a project:Charart, there will be no more repeated images.Spottedstar hearts all her bffs!! 04:24, November 8, 2011 (UTC) also, can you help me? my signature has the date in a box and I can't figure out how to fix it! do oyu know how to fix it?Spottedstar hearts all her bffs!! 04:25, November 8, 2011 (UTC) THIS IS CINDER hello, i'm cinderfire!!! I'm new to wikia, and i need friends on this wiki that can help me find my way about. a few facts about me: i'm always hyper!!!!!!!!!!!! I talk a lot!!!!!!!! I love writing really romantic and dramatic scenes!!!! i'm the general 16 year old. anyway, imma post this on a bunch of people's talk pages so i can meet new people!!!Cinderfire 09:38, November 12, 2011 (UTC) help hey again!! i was wondering... do you know how to make awesome signatures? if so, this is my signature request: words: Cinderfire, color: every other letter is gray, and the other letters are red ex: c=gray, i=red, n=gray, exc smaller words: burns forever..., color: light blue (because blue is the hottest part of the fire if you look at the fire. also, blue giants are the hottest stars!) Text: I want the normal words to be in the same font as cinderxlion's is, and the smaller words in some other curvy text, but not so curvy you can't read i. borders and backgrounds: i want the background yellowish and the border red hope this isn't too much, Cinderfire when darkness turns to light... it ends tonight 19:57, November 12, 2011 (UTC) hey rainlegs, I'm getting pretty good at coding, and i'm happy about it! you see, my sister is a coding computer-nerd and likes to make her own programs. She iis currently trying to code her own website, but can't figure out to make the buttons do anything :P Anyway, I guess it's genetic. But I gives you credit because you made me my very first sig! *Wugz* XPSpotty Thanksgiving! Run, Turkey, run! and Live on your own... 00:33, November 13, 2011 (UTC) no you don't, you're epic :)Spotty Thanksgiving! Run, Turkey, run! and Live on your own... 02:44, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:.... first: YAY! you consider me a reliable user! XP second: you didnt miss much, a lot of users tmeporarily left, liek rain and silver and rowan, and even cinderfire (sorta). Nothing interesting is going on in the roleplays etheir. I started a new wiki called Warriors Cats Art Wiki for chararts and stuff for the warriors cats characters, and LOOOWiki just need about.. well.. a lot more pages until it can get a spotlight, but all that it needs is more pages. that's pretty much it.Spotty Thanksgiving! Run, Turkey, run! and Live on your own... 01:26, November 23, 2011 (UTC) well, it pretty much is in choas, a lot of users are really depressed that we temporarily lost some of our most devoted users. Cheesy says this wiki is abandoned, but we still have a lot of users: me, cheesy, luck, cinder, mangoez, Silverw, and dawny (a bit) more than i can say for LOOOWiki *sighz* but that's why i'm trying to get a spotlight for LOOOWiki.Spotty Thanksgiving! Run, Turkey, run! and Live on your own... 01:31, November 23, 2011 (UTC) already did. Most of them said they had enough wikias,luck became leader of a clan and rped once and never edited again, and rain put some images for approval, commented a bit, then left. Most of my friends are the kin that have to many wikis and not enough time to properly edit on every one of them.Spotty Thanksgiving! Run, Turkey, run! and Live on your own... 02:05, November 23, 2011 (UTC) This is from spotz, who can't log in, sorry hey rainlegs, i like your christmasy avatar :P my computer won't let let me log in or edit, so i've been pretty inactive for the last two days, it might be working tomorrow or tuesday. But anyway, where is the petalseed charart for approval? I checked the history, and it said you just deleted it, and i can't find any reason you would delete it...- spotz (not logged in) Re:... I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to snap like that, and you're not the only one i've attacked lately. I'm having a lot of trouble outside wiki with all the stress of the fact that Ivystorm (my neighbor) is leaving next week after talking about moving for months, and it's making me really irritable. I'll try my best not to snap at you in the future, and I apoligize. Friends again? *holds out hand*Spot the halls with balls of Holly! Fa la la la, la la la! 06:42, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Project Charart Sorry, but because of your inactitvy, you've been removed as deputy of Project Charart. There was a discussion, and it was deicded. (just for the record, it was pretty much decided before I came back on the 22nd, so this isn't just me continuing the grudge. I got over it awhile ago.)Guess what?!!?! my wiki-versary on *puts on sunglasses* feb. 20th 23:55, January 27, 2012 (UTC) okay, leggy, I'm not angry anymore, but I just want to ask this last question; You said, quote "Ironic timing.... I was about to give up anyway with all the homework" (or somethign to that effect), you said you wre giving up, which I took to mean that you were going to leave. So why are you staying now that you have leader position? This isn't meant to be rude or mean, It's just and honest question.Guess what?!!?! my wiki-versary on *puts on sunglasses* feb. 20th 04:10, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Queen Blanks Rowan approved the queen blanks, but Leafy never fixed a few things, so I wanted to tweak them, but Rowan and Rainy had a fit and wouldn't let me tweak them. I think they do need to be tweaked, and that it looks like it isn't even in the same style as our other blanks because the lines are too thick and it's too big. I feel like ever since I had to leave fo school, That people don't respect me or my opinions anymore, liek they don't want me as their friend anymore, an I don't know why. I don't mean to be mean when I argue, I mean to show that my opinion has a point to it and that I should be listened to, not to be super mean, but that seems to be how they take it. I just want people to listen to me again!Guess what?!!?! my wiki-versary on *puts on sunglasses* feb. 20th 23:59, February 4, 2012 (UTC) oh, just forget the message I just left you. I don't care about the blanks anymore, and I'll find a way to make up with my friends.Guess what?!!?! my wiki-versary on *puts on sunglasses* feb. 20th 00:04, February 5, 2012 (UTC)